


Rubber band stars & Science Magazines

by Seanagtala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Middle school hiruhoshi!! bc i love them sm, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seanagtala/pseuds/Seanagtala
Summary: "Oh hey, Hirugami! what's up? I'm almost finished with these, why are you here by the way?" Kourai tilted his head. Sachiro got startled and started to fiddle with his hands."Oh! Uh… Hoshiumi, I was wondering if you wanna eat lunch together" he could feel his cheeks beginning to warm as he averted his gaze.After Kourai zipped his bag, he excitedly approached Sachiro with those big eyes he had."OF COURSE!! WELL THEN LET’S GO!! C’MON!!” he gently grabs Sachiro’s hands and runs towards the cafeteria dragging him. Sachiro on the other hand, was flustered from the sudden fondness he was feeling. He could feel and hear his heartbeat pounding through his chest and ears.
Relationships: Hirugami Sachirou & Hoshiumi Kourai, Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	Rubber band stars & Science Magazines

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in my gdocs for a while and I wanted to finish it! enjoy!!

It was their break time and Sachiro hurriedly ran where Kourai is. He finds him in the other gym putting his stuff in his gym bag. 

He shyly approaches him and taps him on the shoulder. Kourai turned around and beamed. 

"Oh hey, Hirugami! what's up? I'm almost finished with these, why are you here by the way?" Kourai tilted his head. Sachiro got startled and started to fiddle with his hands. 

"Oh! Uh… Hoshiumi, I was wondering if you wanna eat lunch together" he could feel his cheeks beginning to warm as he averted his gaze. 

After Kourai zipped his bag, he excitedly approached Sachiro with those big eyes he had. 

"OF COURSE!! WELL THEN LET’S GO!! C’MON!!” he gently grabs Sachiro’s hands and runs towards the cafeteria dragging him. Sachiro on the other hand, was flustered from the sudden fondness he was feeling. He could feel and hear his heartbeat pounding through his chest and ears.

\---

They arrived at their lunch table where it’s only just two of them. Kourai doesn’t mind that there’s only two of them and Sachiro gets overwhelmed when there are too many people surrounding him. 

They had finished eating their lunch early but they were not in the mood to go back to the gym. 

“So… Hirugami, do you have some cool facts to share?”

Sachiro whipped his head “What?”

“You know! Like that one fact where Sea otters have a pouch under their forearm so they could store their favorite rocks!” Kourai beamed. 

“I’m surprised you remembered it word by word Hoshiumi” Sachiro chuckled.

Kourai huffed in triumph. “Duh of course, how could I forget!”

“Well it’s literally called ‘Cool Facts that make you never forget’ in a kid’s science magazine Hoshiumi, so it literally made you remember”

“YEAH YEAH I GET IT” Kourai cuts Sachiro as he pinches his cheeks to stop him from teasing him.

Cheeks were a little sore from Kourai’s pinching but he managed to pry away from it. 

“You know, you can borrow one of my science magazines,” Sachiro suggested. Kourai halted from munching his lunch. A blink then followed by a sparkle in his eyes after he realized what he had said. 

“Really?? I mean thank you but I might ruin it” Kourai continued to munch on his food. Sachiro let out a soft laugh and shook his head. He scrambled in his bag and took out a magazine then he presented in front of Kourai with a grin.

“Ta-da~! I put this one in a plastic cover so it lasts long and you don’t have to worry about getting it ruined” he placed the book and pushed it towards Kourai. 

Trying to hide his smile and excitement, Kourai carefully grabbed the book. The cover of the book has a dolphin in it. 

“Ah! That book is about sea creatures and aquatic animals. Hoshiumi did you know that clownfish and sea anemones are best friends?” Sachiro added.

“Oooh like us!” He turned his gaze to Sachiro grinning. 

Sachiro jolted from the words that Kourai exclaimed. His cheeks started to feel warm again and he doesn’t know what to say nor how to react from the sudden affection. He tried his best to say something but all the words coming out from his mouth were a bunch of stutters. 

“H-Hoshiumi you think I’m your best friend?” Sachiro began fiddling his fingers

"Yeah of course! Are we not?" He titled his head. 

Sachiro jumped to answer. “O-of course Hoshiumi! It’s just that… I never had a best friend before. Though Koutaro is kind of like my best friend but I consider him as my family” 

“Don’t worry Hirugami, I’ll be your first! After all, you’re my first too” Kourai grinned. His smile was contagious that it replaced his doubt from a genuine happiness he feels right now. For a minute he can feel his heart thumping hard that he could feel it on his ears.

“Ah! Since you lended me such a nice book, I’m gonna share something cool with you too! Give me your hand” Kourai stood up and sat beside Sachiro. He gently takes out Sachiro’s hand and places it with a multicolored rubber band. 

“A rubber band? But I don’t have any hair yet to tie with it” Sachiro looks at Kourai clueless but he still accepts it anyway. 

“What? No dummy, here I’ll show you,” Kourai takes a spare rubber band from his pocket and starts wrapping it with his thumb and index finger. He takes the bottom part, pulls it and twists it then wraps it around the two same fingers. He takes the bottom part again and puts it in his pinky. 

Sachiro kept watching Kourai as he moved the part of the rubber band from both of his fingers. He has to admit it’s really hard remembering the steps but he was so focused at Kourai’s hands as he finally can see the shape.

“Ta-da! It’s a star!” Kourai presented it with such proudness and radiance. Sachiro smiled from the amusement he felt and clapped softly. 

“That’s very cool Hoshiumi” 

“Heh! You think so? You’re going to be more amazed when I do this!” he takes out his thumb and pinky then he starts arranging the rubber band in different parts. Soon he made a double star and Sachiro was amazed and looked closer at the double star he just made. 

“Woah~~ That’s really awesome, Hoshiumi you’re so cool” Sachiro said grinning at Kourai who was now beaming with triumph and pride. 

“Well, you know I also do card tricks!” Kourai smugged.

“Wow Hoshiumi you can become a magician like in the tv shows with all the cool tricks you have then I can be your apprentice”

“Really? Hirugami you’re too nice for me-”

“So I can debunked it”

“WHY YOU!!” Kourai pinches his sides, making Sachiro yelp from the slight pain with a mix of laughter. Then Sachiro started to tickle him back and Kourai was defeated from his strength and couldn’t hold his laughter anymore but this is Kourai we’re talking about he had experienced this with his brother when they wrestle or when his mom tickles him.

In the end it turned into a playful wrestle that they ended up their cheeks stinging from the pinch wars and their stomachs hurt from laughing too much. 

“I guess I won on that huh” Sachiro grinned.

“Yeah because of your strong muscular body” Kourai exhaled. “I’m going to be stronger, then you’ll see I’m gonna beat u from wrestling!” 

“Hirugami! Hoshiumi! Breaktime is almost over, let’s go back to the gym before the coach gets mad!” someone called from the front door and continued walking. 

“Aww… I didn’t notice that I was having fun” Sachiro pouts. They started walking quietly, both of them slightly exhausted from the wrestling.

“It’s alright. If you want, we can play at my house on breaks” he reassured giving his back a pat.

“Really?” Sachiro said in a small voice.

“Yeah! And you know maybe you could show me your dog too! I bet he’s so cute and fluffy” he laughed.

“Oh I think Koutaro isn’t good with strangers so we have to play outside of my house for a while but once he gets to know you, he’s very responsive and lovable” Hirugami wanted to talk more about his dog but he stopped there thinking he’s saying too much again. 

“I see! Then my new goal is to make your dog Koutaro like me more than you!” 

“Well that’s gonna be a tough one” Sachiro snickered. 

“Hey now, don’t be so full of yourself you’ll see!” He grinned slyly.

After a few walks, they have finally reached the front of the gym door.

“So, maybe next Saturday?”

Sachiro blinks then smiles. 

“Sure I’d love too”


End file.
